Stealing Cinderella
by Marla1
Summary: Harry comes to understand what is going through Hermione's dads mind when he asks for her hand in marriage.


HI all, wow two updates in one night and another story on the way, my muse is FLYING TONIGHT!!!!!!

So i love this song, Stealing Cinderella its amazing and you should listen to it. Please let me know what you think in the end by reviewing!!!!!!

HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry finally made up his mind, he stood up and walked down the hall towards the living room. He stopped at the study and stared in. The sight brought a smile to his nervous face, Hermione was curled up one of the large couches reading a book, her mother mimicking the same actions a few feet away. She was so calm and relaxed reading her Christmas book, he could never fully understand her love of books, then again Edward and Emma had been married for 26 years and Edward still didn't fully understand it either.

Harry stood in the doorway watching them, reflecting on the day.

He had woken up that morning to a bouncy and happy Hermione telling him to get his lazy arse out of bed and to get ready for the day. She had been so excited to start their fun filled day of activities that she woke him up at five in the morning. Harry had not been too thrilled, and Hermione spent the rest of the time, until her parents work up, making it up to Harry.

The zoo was a tradition Hermione's parents started when she was six, and fascinated with animals. They didn't have a lot of money back then, after starting their own dental practice, and the zoo had been her Christmas gift for the year. They always remembered how her eyes sparkled that day and for three years after that she asked for a zoo trip for Christmas. They decided to make it a Granger family tradition. They had many, many good memories at the zoo every year.

To continue their day they went shopping afterwards to buy their Christmas books. Emma Granger started this tradition, since her daughter shared her love of books and reading. Every Christmas eve they would go to their favorite book shop and pick a book to read on Christmas Eve while Edward was making dinner. Harry used that opportunity to buy his final gift for Hermione and went to the jewelry store across the way from the book stop. They then came home; Edward started his five course gourmet dinner while the ladies of the house become engrossed in the printed word.

The thought of Edward brought Harry out of his thoughts. He pushed away from the study and walked into the kitchen.

HPHG HPHG HPHG

Edward sighed as Harry walked into the jewelry store. He turned to Emma and pointed at Harry through the windows of the shops.

Emma smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to hit him with the hardback book in her hands, "Oh sweetie, he's going to ask her…"

Edward sighed, "Yep its going to happen…" he pulled his wife into a kiss.

Hermione walked up to her parents and sighed, "Now parents of mine, remember we are in public, what would Grammie say to that, tisk tisk."

Emma let go of her husband and walked over to her daughter successfully turning her attention away from the window, "Did you get your book missy"

Hermione smiled, "Oh yes mom, it's the next one in the series, I didn't even know it came out…"

Edward smiled at his daughter "that's awesome love. Here let me take these for you." He grabbed the books from Emma and Hermione's hands and walked to the clerk to pay for them.

Edward turned around and saw Harry enter the book shop and take Hermione's hand. He sighed and took his wife's hand and walked out of the shop to continue their Christmas Eve tradition of a five course dinner prepared by him.

HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry walked into the kitchen as Edward placed the chicken in the oven, "Edward..." Edward turned around and stared at Harry, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Harry, let me get the potatoes in the oven why don't you go into my office I'll be in there in a minute." Harry nodded and walked down the hall past the study. He opened the door to the office and walked in.

He let out the breath he had been holding, he had sometime to breath before talking to Edward. He was pleasantly surprised at the decorations that lined the walls. He knew that this was how his office would look in twenty years, every surface had a picture of his family and it felt warm and inviting.

He turned to a shelf lining a wall and saw pictures of Hermione throughout the years sitting in front of the dental books. He smiled at the picture of Hermione playing Cinderella, in a bright pink dress dancing around the living room. His eyes went to the picture of her riding her first bike, a huge smile adorning her face, she looked so proud. He looked at the next picture and laughed, she was bouncing on her bed looking for a pillow fight, had a baby blue pillow aimed ready to throw at whoever was holding the camera. His eyes were next drawn to a young Hermione running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin on her face.

He stopped and turned towards the door, he thought he heard Edward enter. When he saw that he had not entered his eyes were drawn to the picture on the coffee table in a silver frame. She was in a beautiful emerald green dress, dancing with her dad, looking up at him with a huge smile. Harry's breath was taken away at the picture,

He leaned in to get a closer look at it, when a voice behind him said "Now, ain't she something, son?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me.

Edward tried to say something but couldn't find the words, his head turned towards the pictures lining the bookshelf and finally at the one on the coffee table. Harry realized to him she would always be the little girl playing Cinderella, riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight, running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin, dancing with her dad looking up at him. Harry tried to reassure him with a smile.

"Daddy where did you and Harry run off to?" Hermione called from the hallway.

Edward slapped Harry's shoulder, "Yes son, yes." He smiled at him then walked back out the open door and was enveloped in a huge Hermione hug.

She smiled at him, holding the tickets he hid in her book, "You got us the tickets daddy, thank you!" she rested her head on his shoulder as he spun her around.

Harry smiled at them and understood Edward, Harry was the one stealing his Cinderella.

Edward placed Hermione down on the ground and turned to Harry, "Potter you get to take her this year to the dance. And you get to dance your feet off its your duty as…" he smiled at his soon to be son-in-law, "boy friend of my daughter."

"Hey you are the one that taught me to dance, dad so if its anyone's fault its yours." She laughed and walked over to Harry, who was still standing in her father's study staring at him, "you ok Harry. My dad didn't harm you did he?"

He laughed, "No he didn't, plus I can take whatever he dishes out. I was actually going to help him with dinner, I figure if you two are reading the least I can do is help the other man in the kitchen." Edward saluted Harry and walked back to the kitchen not wanting to watch whatever they were going to do. Harry pulled Hermione close to him, "So what is this dance all about?"

"The National Art Museum always has this amazing gala on New Years, to help support the arts every year. Dad, appreciating art always donate money to the museum and gets tickets to the gala almost every year. He 'surprises' us with tickets every year and we get to go to this amazing night. And this I have my prince charming to go with."

Harry smiled at her, she didn't understand the full meaning to his smile, he would be taking her as his fiancé to the gala, and he was excited.

HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry sighed as the boy walked into the living room, "I need to check on the roast in the oven, I'll be back in a second Chris".

Harry walked in five minutes later, he tried to smile at the boy, he now knew how Edward felt all those years ago.


End file.
